Little Firecracker
by iHeartPi
Summary: Blaine is woken by his daughter, Mollie, who is having trouble at nursery.


I own nothing, except Mollie I guess. I apologise for both my lack of fics and general rambliness of this one. Hopefully I shall bombard you with good fics soon.

* * *

><p>"Daddy? Dad?" A small questioning voice called into the room where Kurt and Blaine lay sleeping, entwined in one another's arms. Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open, aware of the creaking door and the light that was now flooding the room, but he hadn't heard his daughter's voice, slightly choked with tears.<p>

"Mollie?" It took Blaine a moment to realise who the figure in the doorway was but once he had, he leapt out of bed to scoop his daughter into his arms. He carried her carefully through to her own room, aware that Kurt had a very early start tomorrow so he was determined to only wake his husband if he had to.

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Did you have a nasty dream again?" Blaine's forehead creased with concern and he brushed Mollie's bangs off her face, where they'd stuck to the wet tears on her cheeks.

"Not exackly." Mollie curled slightly more into her father's chest and mumbled through more tears. "Ev'ryone at nursery says that when I was small nobody loved me, which is why I have two daddies instead of a mummy and a daddy. They said that if a Daddy loves another Daddy then that's not okay, but you love Daddy and I d-d-d-don't understand why two daddies isn't 'llowed." Mollie's crying had collapsed into hysterics and she was taking great, gasping breaths.

Blaine listened to his daughter carefully and it broke his heart. He'd dealt with homophobia all his life but right now he truly believed that things were looking up. Gay marriage was legal in most states and there were some very openly out senators and personally, he and Kurt hadn't had any trouble in over three years. But apparently things weren't as rosy as they seemed.

"Princess, can I explain all of that to you? So you won't worry and you can tell all of nursery next time?" Mollie gave a nod and a final sniffle and looked up at her father, waiting for hi m to make it all okay.

"Sometimes people are scared of things they don't understand, Mol. I don't think that everyone at nursery thinks that two daddies isn't allowed, but it is a thing that sometimes their mummies or daddies don't understand so they say nasty things and then their kids think that they must be right because it's their mummy or daddy that said it." Blaine glanced down at his daughter who was still listening intently.

"But sometimes mummies and daddies are wrong. Not always, most of the time they are right, but mummies and daddies get scared of things they don't understand too, just like you. And not everyone understands that a man can love another man like I love Daddy, okay? You mustn't be upset because I promise that having two Daddies is okay." Blaine was so pleased that he finally felt comfortable enough that he could say that aloud, but he knew his daughter had to hear it.

"Dad?" Despite what Blaine had said, in the silence Mollie's eyes had filled with tears once more. "When I was small, did no-one love me? 'Cos that's what they said..." Mollie's hands balled into fists and she scrubbed at her red eyes, not wanting to cry again. Blaine's own eyes pricked with tears and he hugged his daughter closer, sitting down on her bed and cradling her in his lap.

"Sweetheart, you did have a mummy and she loved you lots. She loved you so much that she asked me and Daddy to look after you because she was worried she would do naughty things and hurt you and she didn't want that." Explaining that her mother had very little money and a crippling drug addiction was impossible without bending the truth a little, Blaine rationalised.

"But the most important thing to remember is that me and Daddy love you so, so much. You're the bestest thing in our lives and we can't possibly survive without our little firecracker. We chose you specially but everyone else's mummies and daddies got stuck with their little boys and girls. You know all this, don't you Mols?"

"Mhmm, love you too Dad." Mollie sighed through a yawn, settling her head on Blaine's chest and slowly, finally, falling asleep listening to his heartbeat. Blaine waited until he was sure she was fast asleep before carefully tucking her in bed.

The contented smile that flickered across her lips when he kissed her forehead reassured him. Mollie was strong, a fighter. This was a little blip, she wasn't going to worry much more about how conventional their family was. Their little firecracker was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happier than you can imagine. Seriously.<p> 


End file.
